


Hood or Badwolf?

by sstwins



Series: Ever After High Flash Fiction [10]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: -Ish, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 05:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10430019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstwins/pseuds/sstwins
Summary: Is it better to have to hide, or be true to yourself if it comes with a price?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fic requests are open!!
> 
> Check the link below for more info! You can send in requests on Tumblr or here in my mailbox!  
> http://sstwins.tumblr.com/post/157758018497/fic-requests-are-open#notes

Was it better   
To be a villain  
And be free to be yourself?  
Or to be a hero  
And have to hide in the shadows  
Under a hood?

Better to have to hide your ears  
And wolf tendencies  
But be the winner of the tale?  
Or live twenty blissful years without hiding  
But get shot by a hunter  
And die?

Both Cerise and Ramona  
Were more wolf than girl.  
But they were both still girls,  
And both still wolves,  
And neither wanted to be the Red Riding Hood  
Or the Badwolf.

But sometimes  
You don’t have a choice.


End file.
